Barney's Colors and Shapes / Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Standard Version)
1997 for 2000 Opening Previews * Lyrick Studios FBI Warning * Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 71 * Part 1: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) * Part 2: TTORB - Chapter 1 * Part 3: A Hunting We Will Go (1992 Version) * Part 4: TTORB - Chapter 2 * Part 5: And the Green Grass Grows All Around (1992 Version) * Part 6: TTORB - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Frere Jacques (1992 Version) * Part 8: TTORB - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Painting with Shapes (1992 Version) * Part 10: TTORB - Chapter 5 * Part 11: The Old Brass Wagon (1992 Version) * Part 12: TTORB - Chapter 6 * Part 13: The Barney Bag (1992 Version) * Part 14: TTORB - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (1992 Version) * Part 16: TTORB - Chapter 8 * Part 17: The Rainbow Song (1992 Version) * Part 18: TTORB - Chapter 9 * Part 19: I Love You (1992 Version) * Part 20: TTORB - Chapter 10 * Part 21: Season 1 - Episode 7 - Barney Says and Short Credits * Part 22: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) * Part 23: RBACT - Chapter 1 * Part 24: Pop Goes the Weasel (1993 Version) * Part 25: RBACT - Chapter 2 * Part 26: Painting with Shapes (1993 Version) * Part 27: RBACT - Chapter 3 * Part 28: The Rainbow Song (1993 Version) * Part 29: RBACT - Chapter 4 * Part 30: The Old Brass Wagon (1993 Version) * Part 31: RBACT - Chapter 5 * Part 32: My Yellow Blankey (1993 Version) * Part 33: RBACT - Chapter 6 * Part 34: Wave the Flags (1993 Version) * Part 35: RBACT - Chapter 7 * Part 36: I Love You (1993 Version) * Part 37: RBACT - Chapter 8 * Part 38: Season 2 - Episode 4 - Barney Says and End Credits * Part 39: Barney's Musical Scrapbook Intro * Part 40: BMS - Chapter 1 * Part 41: Mr Sun (1995 Version) * Part 42: BMS - Chapter 2 * Part 43: And the Green Grass Grows All Around (1995 Version) * Part 44: BMS - Chapter 3 * Part 45: My Kite (1995 Version) * Part 46: BMS - Chapter 4 * Part 47: The Clapping Song (1995 Version) * Part 48: BMS - Chapter 5 * Part 49: The Ants Go Marching (1995 Version) * Part 50: BMS - Chapter 6 * Part 51: S'Mores (1995 Version) * Part 52: BMS - Chapter 7 * Part 53: The Barney Bag (1995 Version) * Part 54: BMS - Chapter 8 * Part 55: The Number Limbo (1995 Version) * Part 56: BMS - Chapter 9 * Part 57: Let's Go on an Adventure (1995 Version) * Part 58: BMS - Chapter 10 * Part 59: That's What an Island Is (1995 Version) * Part 60: BMS - Chapter 11 * Part 61: My Hat it Has Three Corners (1995 Version) * Part 62: BMS - Chapter 12 * Part 63: Gonna Have a Party (1995 Version) * Part 64: BMS - Chapter 13 * Part 65: The Muffin Man Medley (1995 Version) * Part 66: BMS - Chapter 14 * Part 67: Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (1995 Version) * Part 68: BMS - Chapter 15 * Part 69: I Love You (1995 Version) * Part 70: BMS - Chapter 16 * Part 71 and Final Part: Barney's Musical Scrapbook Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Closing Previews * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Episodes * The Treasure of Rainbow Beard * Red, Blue and Circles Too! * Barney's Musical Scrapbook